When September Ended
by Silent Scribe
Summary: Kaede's life is coming to a close and Rin is feeling the impact; but what are the sentiments of ever impassive Sesshomaru? Kaede is just another human, right?


****

When September Ended

Bright daylight, warm and glowing, filtered in through the crevices in the hut's straw screen. Outside birds sang their last to the gone days of summer and heralded the beginning of an autumn morning. The jubilant trills were carried far and wide on the back of the brisk, wild wind.

The timing couldn't have been worse. It was as if the day was imperious to any of the emotion that overwhelmed Rin's heart and welled around her eyes.

"Don't cry, child," Kaede rasped, head resting on a stiff pillow. "'Tis a natural phase of existence."

Wringing her hands on the old priestess' quilt, Rin straightened and tried to compose herself. She wasn't a child anymore and death _was_ natural. She knew that scanter presence augured illness and hadn't been oblivious to the elderly woman's hints. Weeks ago, Kaede had stopped eating, today even sipping broth. When she hadn't ventured out of her home for three days, Rin had burst in to find her own brother-in-law, Lord Miroku, administering last rights. Since then she'd been rooted at Kaede's bedside, seeing to anything that could ease the passing. Her constant vigil began last night when the priestess' breathing became exceptionally labored. Rin relinquished her post only to the fetch fresh water. Miroku, ever observant, must have conveyed to the others what Rin hoped; to be granted the privilege of privacy with her dear caregiver in the old lady's last moments.

But now, as Kaede's frail fingers intertwined with small smooth ones, Rin ardently wished for more company, doubting if she could stand being alone once the miko…

"What are ye thinking?"

A pang of guilt jolted Rin. "Nothing." Then, delicately, she brushed away silvery strands from the dull, scar-knotted eye. The old _tsuba_ that had served as a cover lay in a corner discarded.

"Put today on the skirts of your memory." Kaede practiced breathing before she continued, "And cherish all the high times we had."

"I know," Rin said, but it was barely above a whisper. It was remembering summoned the pain.

"…Like delivering the twins."

Rin's ears perked up. "That was nearly a decade ago."

"And you were so nervous," Kaede chuckled. "Now look at yourself; a skilled midwife."

She had to a crack a smile. "Well, one grows accostumed by round seven."

Now both women laughed softly, until Kaede had to clear her throat abruptly and wiped at something red and viscous on her lip. Touching her leathery hand to Rin, she sighed. "Don't forget that in all there is beauty." And when Kaede raised her smiling, grizzled head sunlight lent it a glow to peel off the scourge of years and reveal a radiating .

Then, almost as quickly, a long shadow swallowed them both. Rin whirled around to see who stood in the threshold.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed and the tension left her face.

Quiet as a shade, the mononoke slipped into the hut. His amber eyes blazed in the dark corner. Sesshomaru couldn't say he approved of the painstaking trials to which Rin submitted herself. That her hair was unkempt and her fingers trembled didn't set well with him; but, he conceeded, Rin could make her own decisions now. If she could conduct herself accordingly, he'd overlook those dark circles under her eyes. "The old miko isn't dead yet." Sesshomaru modulated his tone just enough to keep it from being a question. Rin didn't take offense, she knew it was simply her lord's way of organizing facts.

"What? Isn't my lordship glad he's not too late?" Kaede called teasingly from her mat.

"I might be too early." Almost instantly the daiyokai regreted his banter as he saw scheming flash through Rin's tired eyes. He knew her gaze wandered to the azure hilt at his side. "No," he warned.

Rin stopped listening. Were it not for Sesshomaru's demonic speed, she might have succeeded in snatching Tenseiga out of its sheath. Long fingers, not quite claws, seized her wrist. If it had been anyone else but Rin Sesshomaru wouldn't have ignored such a first-class offense. "Step outside, _child_."

"Why should I?" she retorted, but grief already had a stranglehold on her throat. She wouldn't be winning any staring contests today.

When Rin's choked sobs faded beyond his hearing, hackles lowered. Quietly, as unobtrusively as possible, Sesshomaru smoothly crossed his legs and seated himself beside the dying priestess.

Unsuccessfully, Kaede tried to suppress a smile; the daiyokai stared off in the opposite direction, pretending not to see it. He needed to cut to the chase. "So you will allow yourself to be eaten up by this disease?"

The smile faded. "There is no other _natural_ choice."

"You're a stubborn old fool."

"Perhaps." The corners of her mouth curled softly. "It was you who approached me last spring, so kindly noting how you smelled the rot was consuming me from the inside."

Sesshomaru stared impassively at the dying embers in the hearth. "I also advised that you should tell Rin." He inhaled deeply through his nose. "She is distraught now."

"She's known for a while," Kaede ammended. "Mark it, she's a strong young woman."

He nodded, repeating the last words. The image of the foundling from so long ago superimposed herself over his thoughts. That Rin made it this far in life, enough for marriage and a home, he couldn't help but feel partially indebted to the decrepit priestess.

"Humans age so quickly; they're born, they grow, then they…" Sesshomaru caught himself, but the surprise on his face must have been amusing because Kaede chuckled, then coughed, and coughed again. The hacking fit subsided to an unsettling wheeze. Sesshomaru dabbed a fresh cloth over her bloodied mouth; she was a grotesque sight enough.

"You'll have no regrets otherwise?" he mumbled.

She shook her head. "I've lived my life."

"That you have." Silence stretched between them, interrupted only by Kaede's uneven breathing, and for once the laconic Sesshomaru grew uncomfortable. "Where do you suppose Rin ventured?"

She humored him. "I'm sure she's picking flowers, like always."

"This may be a special occasion." Again, the uneasy silence.

The sun was high and the daiyokai made to leave, but remained kneeling on Kaede's blind side.

"And Lord Sesshomaru?"

No response.

"Free your grip of that sword already. Ye will be needing to console a young lady with a clear conscience."

Sesshomaru still made no comment, but did drop his hand to his side. The breeze rustled some scattered leaves elsewhere, carrying them off to parts unknown. Finally, the demon stiffed and realized he'd been by himself for a while now.

He stepped out, letting his nose guide him. Someone would have to remind Rin it was still a beautiful day. Kaede would have wanted her to see it.

--

_A/N: Kaede's a character that hardly gets any prestige for one very obvious reason: she's an old bag. That the English adaption of the anime riddled her dialogue with a bunch of over-the-top, archaic "ye"s certainly doesn't help. In all honesty, I see her as a structural character meant to enhance Kikyo's background; but in this story I wanted to see if any sympathy could be rallied for this stalwart old bitty (I mean, she gets hacked up at least ten times throughout the series, that's one heck of a constitution). I think Sesshomaru must have cultured a degree of respect for her, he left his most valuable treasure in her care. _

_The title is my own reference to the Relay for Life convention I attended last weekend (held at the end of September). The program is meant to raise cancer awareness and research funds for a cure. For more information visit their website and find a convention nearest you. _


End file.
